Bis die Welt zugrunde geht
by Muinthel Eresse
Summary: Eine kurze Family-FF. Ich überlasse es euch, herauszufinden, wo sich Fíli und Kíli befinden und was passiert (ist) ... KEIN SLASH!


**Bis die Welt zugrunde geht**

"Fíli?" Kíli hob die Hand vor sein Gesicht, um die Augen gegen das grelle Licht, das durch einen Fensterbogen fiel, zu beschatten. Er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, doch von seinem Bruder war nichts zu sehen. Allein stand er in einer großen ihm unbekannten Halle, deren Dach von wuchtigen Steinsäulen getragen wurde. Vor und hinter ihm führten Torbögen in weitere Hallen.

"Fíli!" Verzweiflung schwang nun in Kílis Stimme mit, als er begann durch die fremden Steinhallen zu laufen. Jede von ihnen war in goldenes Licht getaucht, das durch die Fensterbögen zu seiner Linken strömte. Kíli lief an kunstvollen Ornamenten und gewaltigen Statuen längst vergessener Zwergenkrieger vorbei, ohne ihre Schönheit in sich aufzunehmen. In diesem Moment hatte Kíli nur einen einzigen Gedanken.

"Fíli!" rief Kíli erneut und eine Träne glitzerte verräterisch in seinem Augenwinkel.

„Kíli?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten, die Kíli dazu veranlasste, abrupt abzubremsen und seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme zu drehen. Dunkel zeichnete sich eine Silhouette gegen das Licht ab, das durch den Torbogen hereinfiel, vor dem sie stand. Kíli blinzelte in das grelle Licht und die Gestalt trat daraus hervor in den Schatten. Fíli!

Kíli lief auf seinen Bruder zu und warf sich Fíli in die Arme. "Fíli...", schluchzte er und drückte Fíli fest an sich. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte liebevoll auf Kíli hinab. "Warum weinst du, Dummerchen? Ich bin doch hier."

Kíli vergrub seinen Kopf in den Fellen, die Fílis Schultern bedeckten und ließ es zu, dass er ihm sanft über das Haar strich. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren und würde dich nie wiedersehen", murmelte Kíli in die Felle.

Fíli hob Kílis Kopf unter dem Kinn an, damit er ihm in die Augen sah. "Ich bin dein großer Bruder. Große Brüder wird man nicht so schnell los." Sanft wischte er Kílis Tränen von dessen Wangen. "Es ist doch meine Aufgabe, auf dich aufzupassen."

Kíli lächelte und zog lautstark die Nase hoch. Fíli löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und deutete auf den hell erleuchteten Torbogen. "Komm, es gibt sicher viel zu sehen und Vater wird ebenfalls dort sein."

Kíli hielt seinen Bruder am Arm zurück. "Wird es- wird es wehtun?"

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand wehtut. Nie wieder."

Zufrieden nickte Kíli, vollstes Vertrauen in seinen großen Bruder setzend, und zusammen traten sie aus dem Torbogen hinaus. Staunend blickten sie auf die Welt, die sich vor ihnen auftat. Ihr Blick fiel auf weite grüne Wiesen, die fast bis an den Horizont reichten, wo sich eine ferne Bergkette mit schneebedeckten Gipfeln erhob. Der Wind strich leise durch das hohe Gras und wisperte Worte in einer fremden melodischen Sprache. Zu ihrer Linken sahen sie die Ausläufer eines gewaltigen Waldes und zwischen den dunklen Stämmen kam ein rauschender Bach hervor, dessen Wasser sich silberklar durch die Wiesen schlängelte und sich einige hundert Yards vor ihnen in einen See ergoss. Hoch oben am Himmel kreiste ein Vogel, den Kílis geschultes Auge sofort als Raben erkannte. Über den Baumwipfeln, die sanft im Wind schwankten, war gerade die Sonne aufgegangen, deren Strahlen das sich kräuselnde Wasser in allen Farben des Regenbogens erstrahlen ließen und sich in Fílis goldenem Haar verfingen.

Fíli schaute zu Kíli, der sich kaum satt sehen konnte und lächelte. "Das hätten wir schon viel früher erblicken können, doch du musstest erst jeden Winkel dieser öden tristen Hallen erkunden. Ich habe bereits längere Zeit auf dich gewartet."

Kíli blickte beschämt zu Boden, doch er lächelte. "Ich habe dich gesucht. Ohne dich wollte ich nicht gehen."

Die beiden Zwerge drehten sich um, um noch einen letzten Blick auf die trostlosen Steinmauern zu werfen, mussten jedoch überrascht feststellen, dass sie verschwunden waren. An ihre Stelle war ein mächtiges ehernes Tor getreten, dessen Flügel nach innen offenstanden. Kunstvolle Verzierungen und Ornamente aus Gold, Silber und Mithril rankten sich am Torbogen hinauf und aus dem Inneren der Bergfestung, vor deren Haupttor sie nun standen, drangen fröhliche Stimmen und Gelächter. Gedämpft hörten sie das Hämmern von Schmieden und Bergarbeitern tief unter ihnen.

"Sind das...?" Kíli beendete die Frage nicht.

"Durins Hallen!" Fíli lächelte und drückte kurz Kílis Schulter.

"Darf ein alter Mann sich euch anschließen?" fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen und die beiden Zwerge wirbelten beim Klang diese Stimme herum.

"Onkel Thorin!" riefen Fíli und Kíli gleichzeitig. Zunächst waren sie froh darüber, ihren Onkel wiederzusehen, doch dann wurde ihnen bewusst, was dies bedeutete.

"Du bist gefallen", stellte Fíli traurig fest und senkte den Kopf.

"Wir haben versagt und dich enttäuscht", sagte Kíli beschämt, doch Thorin schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: "Vieles habt ihr zwei heute getan, doch versagt habt ihr nicht. Ohne zu zögern habt ihr euch vor euren gefallenen König gestellt und ihn mit eurem letztem Atemzug verteidigt. Ich wusste, dass auch meine Zeit abgelaufen war und wir uns hier wiedersehen würden, ansonsten hätte ich es kaum ertragen können, euch fallen zu sehen. Trotz zahlreicher Wunden und von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen kämpftet ihr wie Zwerge des Geschlechts, zu dem ihr gehört."

Mit diesen Worten streckte Thorin die Arme nach seinen Neffen aus und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. "Enttäuscht? Ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so stolz auf euch wie heute!"

Als er die Umarmung wieder löste, lächelte er. "Wollen wir?" Aufrecht schritt er ihnen voran auf das Tor zu.

Kíli schob seine Hand in Fílis und zusammen folgten sie Thorin.

"Fíli?"

"Ja?"

"Wirst du bei mir bleiben?"

Fíli lächelte. "Bis die Welt zugrunde geht."

**ooOoOoo**

**So, das war mein erster Versuch einer FF, die ich online gestellt habe. War bisher eher zurückhaltend... :) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen; sagt mir was ihr denkt! :) Was war gut, was schlecht? Ein Autor braucht Feedback, um sich zu verbessern! :)**


End file.
